What Now?
by Billie Creed
Summary: During New Moon. I changed it a bit. Laurent bit Bella in the Meadow, she turned, and things will never be the same...


'**Kay, I'm back. Yippee. Ok, this is one that I thought of while reading New Moon. What if Jacob and the other werewolves were too late in finding Bella and Laurent in the Meadow? What if Laurent had bit Bella? What if she were turned into a vampire then? What would happen? Read on to find out.**

**Please read and review… and be nice.**

**-Billie**

**Oh, and Bella knows about Jacob… By the way, this is a little O.C. and kind of switched around a bit. Actually, I think it's just gonna' be a one-shot, unless people like it and want me to keep writing. But, I'll just have to wait and see what you say. So please, read on.**

_Edward, Edward, Edward._

_I was going to die._

_It shouldn't matter if I thought of him now._

_Edward, I love you._

Through narrowed eyes, I watched as Laurent inhaled at my neck and then dug his teeth into my neck, sending a shock of pain over my entire body. I could feel through the pain, Laurent drinking my blood, and abruptly stopping and twisting his head toward the forest. Eyes wide with fear and cursing, he dropped me on the ground and ran for his life. What could a vampire be afraid of?

I tried to move but the burning traveling through my body made me scream in agony instead. Before the blackness enclosed me, I heard both Edward and Jacob scream my name. "Help," was all I could whisper before the blackness enveloped me.

* * * * *

I woke up to Jacob's agonized face staring at me expectantly.

"Jake, what happened?" I asked, slowly trying to sit up but not without Jacob's help. "Ugh, you smell horrible Jake. No offense, but seriously." I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

Jacob just stared at me, sorrow in his eyes. "Bella, I am so sorry. I just didn't get there fast enough. Laurent bit you. You turned. You're a vampire."

I sat there, contemplating strangling him or having a heart attack. Wait, why couldn't I feel my heart beat? Why could I not feel the blood rush to my cheeks? How could I just sit here and not breathe without suffocating?

"Why?" I asked.

Jacob looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you just let me die? I can't live anymore, and now I have to forever. Do you know how painful that thought is?"

A tear ran down Jacob's face. He sat silently, watching me with pain stilling his breathing.

"Jake?"

"What do you mean?" he sputtered out. "You actually wanted to die? Is there nothing else that you could live for? Now at least you have a future! I stayed with you for three days and watched you turn. Do you know how painful it was for ME to hear your heart beat for the last time? Do you know how much my heart wants to stop right now? Bella, you're killing me."

He said the last part quietly, as if it was just too painful.

I put my hand on his cheek and was stunned at how alarmingly hot it was. Jake flinched but otherwise didn't move.

"Jacob Black. You know how hard it is for me without Edward. You know that it is torture to see happy people when I'm so miserable. But, what you don't know is this: I'm a masochist. I want you to be happy. I want to be able to see you jump for joy, howl at the moon, or whatever it is you pups do." I grinned at him, knowing he'd hate that.

He smiled but still stayed still. I want to say as still as stone, but my dead heart just can't take the simile yet.

"Bella, I love you. I always have and I always will. I will stay with you no matter what. Even now, when everyone thinks you're dead."

"What?!" I shouted. "Charlie thinks I'm dead?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry. We did think that you were dead for a bit, but that was before you screamed. We'll have to leave soon. I'm thinking Alaska. How about it?" He grinned at me.

I hissed. "I'll think about it."

"I've got everything ready to leave tonight." Jacob watched for my reaction, surprised when I smiled.

"Alright, I'll go to Alaska with you. Just don't try anything funny while we're there."

He jumped up and pumped his hand through the air. "Yes! I knew you loved me too."

He kissed me.

**Alright. That might or might not be it. I may just keep writing or I may just stop here. Tell me. I will probably get bored without anyone reviewing *wink wink nudge nudge***

**;)**


End file.
